


Aching For Your Touch

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Idea continuations, Lian Yu, Resisting temptation, Sex, island au, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Its been 5 years since both ended up on the island through one means or another and a certain boiling point between the two is really beginning to be felt.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This (AO3 exclusive with some smut for good measure) was born from the Lauriver discord and is an expansion (one I hadn't ever considered before until now) on the FFN version of the 93 rd chapter of 'Possibilities' titled 'A Kidnapped Lance'. The Amazo never happens.**

* * *

“Another Sunset.” Sighed a woman whose appearance had definitely seen better days by the name of Laurel as she watched the sky turn beautiful colors while being held in the arms of the man she loves atop a cliff. One who was much like her in having seen better days appearance wise.

“And another day spent with you.” He told her softly into her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

It had been a long five years since Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance had ended up on the island of Lian Yu. And it hadn't been together either as Oliver had ended up there after his father's yacht, 'The Queen's Gambit' had sunk while Laurel later ended up on the island thanks to a mercenary by the name of Edward Fyers. Whom had thought using her as bait would gain him some leverage on Oliver and Slade. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked but it had made for considerable tension between the two former lovers due to his having cheated on her with her own sister. An action he had regretted a great deal and because he had been driven to make up for his foolish mistakes, had done all he could to make amends with Laurel. Meaning he and Shado in this particular universe hadn't became more than friends with a teacher/student relationship thrown in as well.

Of course, it had taken a few life or death experiences for Oliver to get back into her good graces and for her to forgive him. But for the former Playboy, it had been absolutely worth it. Though both had taken great pains to never allow their relationship to be very sexual for fear of a pregnancy that neither would be able to handle considering where they were. It helped that Slade and Shado had made the mistake of allowing their passions for one another to get the best of them and neither had wanted a repeat. Even if it had led to them being the Godparents of little Robbie Yao Wilson. But despite their efforts to keep from consumating things, it was getting harder and harder for both to ignore the strong desire burning within both of them to screw one another's brains out. The erection she could feel against her ass at that moment was making her wet as both watched the Sunset.

Though the fact his hands were getting a little touchy feely was another helping factor in how he was making her wet. How he could find her attractive despite looking terrible and unable to rid herself of the Lice in her hair was beyond her. Granted, he was effectively in the same boat where those damn bugs were concerned. “Mmm… Ollie… You… You should stop.” Murmured Laurel as she closed her eyes and happily allowed his hands to fondle her breasts under the torn shirt she wore.

“Should take your own advice.” He grunted as she grinded her ass on him.

Unable to help herself as he necked on her from behind. “OLLIE!” She let out loudly as he let a hand travel down to the inside of her pants, feeling thankful for the fact underwear had pretty much become a thing of the past.

His fingers pushed deep into her wetcore, enjoying the reaction from her while wondering if this would be the day both fully gave in and hoped that life would be merciful and not bring them a little bundle. Laurel managed a hand between them and fondled his hardened erection, a hand he happily dry thrusted against as he grunted a little. Feeling uncomfortable with his erection being trapped in his pants as it was. Though he would find himself confused and disappointed when the woman he loves and desires more than anything at that point, managed to pull away from him. “We… We should stop.” Breathed out Laurel.

The hungry look in her eyes was easy to see for the former Playboy and it made him further aroused. “We should.”

Laurel nodded, even though she damn well knew he didn't believe a word of what he'd just said. And before she could so much as stop herself, had taken off her shirt and threw it to the ground. Allowing him to see her topless and for his eyes to fixate on her hardened nipples. Practically daring him to try something and it was a dare he happily accepted much to her joy. His teeth captured a nipple as his hand played with the other until she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him, momentarily giving him a need to adjust to the new situation and re-focused his efforts on her nipples. Something she greatly enjoyed as she grinded on him and moaned from what he was doing to her. The way they were with one another, and in such an open setting, made Laurel feel incredibly free in a way she hadn't ever been. And Oliver was feeling the exact same way.

It was something the would be Lawyer would have never done had things been much, much different in life. Laurel soon found herself gently laid on the ground, easily seeing the hungry look for her in his eyes before he focused on removing her pants and using that tongue she rather liked on her wet core. Earning loud gasps of pleasure as she gripped his long hair tightly and ever so slowly, losing the battle to keep herself from mounting him and riding him with wild abandon. “Ohh… Ollie!” She loudly cried as he ate her out and toyed with her clit.

One of his hands playing with a breast as another stroked his freed erection, and like Laurel, slowly losing the will to keep from filling her up and going until he exploded inside of her. He soon stopped eating her out and slowly made his way up her body with his lips, kissing various spots and giving her nipples quite a bit of focus before the two met in a deep kiss. His erection at her wet entrance, grazing it with her trying not to wrap her legs around him tightly and thus, making him be inside of her. “We, we should… Should stop.” Gasped out Oliver.

“Don't… Don't want to stop.”

“Me, me either.”

The two stared each other down hungrily where they laid and ever so slowly, Oliver found himself entering her as her eyes widened. “Jeez, we leave you two to your own devices and this is what happens? For shame, Kids, for shame.” Tsked a gruff voice that instantly made the two freeze up momentarily before looking towards the source of it to see a widely grinning Slade Wilson.

“SLADE!?” Yelled out both at the same time.

Both feeling a mix of embarrassment, anger, and relief over his interrupting them. “Yep, hello, Kids.”

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, poor them. Hope you all enjoyed and yes, there is more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Huge apologies for the unintended delay with this fic.**

* * *

When Slade returned to the Fuselage with Oliver and Laurel, Shado couldn’t help but wonder why he had such a huge grin on his face. Along with why their two friends weren’t willing to look at him or at one another. “Everything okay?” She questioned in concern.

Slade snorted in amusement as glares came his way. “Just caught these two in a compromisin’ position is all.”

Groans came from the two and again, the older man felt amusement course through him. “Oh come on, it’ll be a great story to tell back on the mainland.”

“For you, maybe. For us, not so much.” Groused Oliver with Laurel nodding her agreement.

“But with you two finally back, this means we’re finally going to get to go home.” Laurel said moments later in happy relief.

Here, the amusement died on Slade’s and even Shado’s faces. “There are some things you need to know however.” Began Shado.

Making the two Starling natives look at one another and then at her and Slade and it’d be Oliver who’d ask what they’d meant by that. As fun fact, when John Constantine had shown up nearly two years ago on the island due to tracking down some mystical artifact, he’d come on a boat that was only big enough for two others. And since Slade and Shado had little Robbie on their hands, it had been decided that the two parents plus child would go back with John with the promise of them returning for them once they were able. Unfortunately, it had taken some time but despite the embarrassment Oliver and Laurel had ended up dealing with thanks to Slade’s unexpected arrival, they were both none the less happy as can be to see him and Shado. Neither even questioned why it had taken them so long as both had figured it had taken their two friends to deal with any various issues that may have come up with their return. Like being declared alive again, getting rid of any bugs they may have, and little Robbie’s health being prime examples.

Slade sighed heavily and stepped up to the two. “Oliver, I’m sorry to say, Kid, that your family refused to even believe us about the two of you. As it is, Shado and I had to come up with alternate means to get back here in order to get you two back home.”

He then turned his attention to Laurel as Oliver frowned over the news he’d been given in relation to his family. And when Laurel looked into the older man’s eyes, she had a sinking feeling she wasn’t about to like what she was going to hear. “I’m sorry you have to find out this way, Little Bird, but your father literally drank himself to death. He… He wasn’t able to handle losin’ you as well from what we were told.”

Laurel’s hand shot up to cover her face as she let out a gasp and her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner. Slade just looked at the scene sadly and he wasn’t alone either as Shado came to stand by him and squeezed his hand. “We tried looking for your mother but the best we could find out on her is that she was off somewhere looking for your sister.” Shado added quietly.

Feeling some disgust towards the woman she had yet to meet for apparently only ever being concerned about one of her daughters instead of both like she should have. Nothing more was said as Slade and Shado quietly handled any packing that needed it as Oliver held on to a grieving Laurel and once back on the mainland in China, the two would be seen by a variety of Doctors for one reason or another before they were able to leave the hospital and go home. It had taken video and picture proof for Moira to actually even believe her son and as well as Laurel were both still alive and because of that, would end up heaping a whole bunch of apologies to Slade and Shado after she flew to China to see her son and Laurel for the first time in years. And she wasn’t alone as both Thea and Tommy had came with her for the reunion. The lack of Dinah Lance however…

Would forever cement a feeling of bitter betrayal and abandonment in Laurel where her mother was concerned. Leading to some very explosive arguments between the two Lances when Dinah finally showed back up in Starling a year after Laurel had come back from the dead with Oliver.

* * *

**Author’s Notes: I probably could have done more with this, maybe even expand into a third chapter but I had the feeling if I chose to do that, it’d take awhile before I got to that and I didn’t want you guys to go through another long wait again. Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
